


Switching Bonding

by chiakmidori



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiakmidori/pseuds/chiakmidori
Summary: Tsumugi, Natsume, and Sora fuck. There's not much introduction.
Relationships: Aoba Tsumugi/Harukawa Sora, Aoba Tsumugi/Harukawa Sora/Sakasaki Natsume, Aoba Tsumugi/Sakasaki Natsume, Harukawa Sora/Sakasaki Natsume
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Switching Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. this takes place during !! or later, i didn't think that hard on it  
> 2\. natsume doesn't have his speaking quirk  
> 3\. and sora doesn't speak in third person

Natsume arched his back as he moaned, feeling like electricity was shooting through his body, as he leaned back onto Tsumugi. Tsumugi softly laughed, kidsing Natsume's neck as Natsume was seated nicely on his lap and growing erection.

"Does Sora-kun's mouth feel good, Natsume-kun? I'm almost jealous of how spoiled you are~." 

Sora popped his mouth off of Natsume's dick, a thin trail of saliva and precum drooling down his chin. "Hehe, Shishou's so sensitive down here~ I wanna feel good too!" 

"Ahh, Sora-kun's becoming impatient, hm?" Tsumugi said, reaching to the bedside table for the bottle of lube, and dangling it in front of Natsume. "It wouldn't be fair to leave him hanging."

Natsume took a deep breath to recollect himself, grabbing the lube and putting a generous amount on his fingers. "Sora, you'll tell me if you're uncomfortable or if it hurts, right?" 

Sora nodded and giggled, climbing up to wrap his arms around Natsume's shoulders, as he slipped his hands behind to Sora's ass. Natsume traced the rim of muscle for a moment before sticking his finger in. Sora made a content hum, signalling Natsume that he could continue. Thrust it in, add a second, scissor him a bit... It was almost a methodic rhythm, as Sora closed his eyes to focus on the stimulation in his ass. 

Tsumugi watched them for a bit, before grabbing the lube himself to finger Natsume, still sitting on Tsumugi's lap. He went straight to two fingers, knowing that Natsume could handle more than Sora from the older two's previous encounters. 

"Alright, Natsume-kun, I think you're ready!" Tsumugi said, his tone almost too much like his usual cheery one for the current circumstances.

Sora got off of Natsume at that, Natsume hovering above Tsumugi's dick. Tsumugi quickly slipped a condom on, jerking himself off a bit with lube. He held one hand to his dick, pressing the head against Natsume's hole. 

Natsume was getting a bit impatient, never being able to tell if Tsumugi's hesitation was teasing or nervousness. Even though Natsume's taken Tsumugi's length plenty of times, he was still worried about hurting him.

Natsume pushed himself down, moaning at finally feeling the thick head of Tsumugi's cock stretching him open. he went down deeper, before lifting up a bit to slam back down.

"A-ahh... Senpai, harder..." Natsume moaned, Tsumugi losing his last bits of hesitation as he gripped Natsume's hips. 

Sora watched the two of them, feeling the knot in his stomach getting tighter. He found himself humping his dick against the bedsheets a bit, relieving some stress with the friction. 

And before Tsumugi found too good of a rhythm too early, he started to slow down to jerk Natsume off. "We shouldn't make Sora-kun feel left out, should we?"

Sora hopped up at that, excitedly watching as Natsume grabbed another condom to put on his own dick. He motioned for Sora to come onto his lap again, preparing to enter Sora's asshole as Tsumugi's dick was still nestled in his own. 

And when Natsume slipped in, God, Sora hadn't felt like this before. He instantly understood now why his Shishou and Senpai enjoyed having sex so much, as he felt the warmth of someone he loved so much inside of him.

Tsumugi moved his hips a bit, thrusting into Natsume's asshole, and pushing his hips to thrust into Sora more. Sora's dick was nestled between his and Natsume's stomachs, as they leaned in to kiss each other. The kiss was definitely sloppy, both of them opening their mouths a lot to moan and catch their breath. 

Natsume was practically helpless in the middle of them, having himself stretched and thrusted into, while his cock was enveloped in Sora's heat. Tsumugi only edged him on more, pinching and playing with Natsume's nipples while sucking on his neck.

"Senpai, S-Sora, I'm...!" Natsume could barely mutter out coherent words, coming into the condom. He panted, drooling as the two helped him ride out his orgasm. 

Tsumugi and Sora pulled out, tying off the condom on Natsume and throwing it into the trashcan. Though they left Natsume to recollect himself, Tsumugi barely hesitated before pushing Sora onto the mattress, and entering him next. 

Sora moaned even more, Tsumugi's dick feeling bigger than Natsume's by a decent amount. He was almost happy that Natsume was in him first to stretch him out.

Natsume laid next to Sora, Tsumugi watching above at both of their faces. Blushed, hot, and wet, he was extremely thankful that someone like him could see such a sight. 

Once Natsume regained some of his strength, he sat up and moved his hand to Sora's dick to jerk him off. 

"Shishou... It feels, ah-! So good~..." Sora moaned, his body tightening up as he reached his climax in Natsume's hand. Both Natsume and Tsumugi watched Sora closely, the youngest going through his first orgasm with the two of them, and hopefully not his last. 

Tsumugi pulled out of Sora, Natsume switching to jerk Tsumugi off. "Senpai has lasted the longest, hm? Perhaps we should leave you to jerk yourself off." 

"Natsume-kun, so mean!" Tsumugi whined. "It's not my fault that you finish so quickly!" 

Natsume tsked, squeezing Tsumugi's dick harder, elliciting him a moan. Sora sat up with Natsume, his hand joining in jerking Tsumugi off. "Hehe, Senpai's color feels like he's getting close!" 

"Mm, is that so?" Natsume hummed, matching his hand's rhythm to Sora's, and looking up at Tsumugi with a sly smirk.

"Ah, Natsume-kun and Sora-kun are too good to me~..." Tsumugi let out, finally reaching his climax himself. Natsume caught the cum in a tissue, as Sora pumped his hand more. 

Tsumugi fell onto the bed, cuddling up to the other two, Sora nestled nicely in between.

"Shouldn't we take a bath?" Natsume said. "This is going to be hell to clean in the morning." 

Tsumugi let out a groan, closing his eyes. "I'm tuckered out, I can't go for a round two in the bath tonight..."

"Bastard, that's not what I meant!" 

"Eh, are you over having sex in the shower now, Natsume-kun?" 

Sora giggled, happily cuddled up as Natsume lost the energy to argue. His precious Shishou on one side, Senpai on the other... Feeling so happy, he could easily drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> this was really fun to write! any feedback is appreciated, i hope you all enjoy it!


End file.
